The present invention relates to an adjustable highchair.
Adjustable highchairs for children are commercially known which allow to adjust the height and inclination of the seat as required.
However, adjusting the position of the seat is not always easy and requires a certain effort on the part of the adult, who sometimes is an elderly person. A certain skill is also required to operate the adjustment mechanisms, the operation whereof is not always easy.